More Than One Way to Stopper Death
by AsheronAddiction
Summary: The Room of Requirement is a tricky thing; like life itself. For Snape, Life has only smiled once, then smirked as it snatched it all away. Once, the Big Bat had friends & a beautiful lover. Decades later he may find them again, but at what cost? Fluff
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Chapter One **

**In Which Harry Nearly Gives His Uncle A Heart Attack And Goes Back to School**

"Off to that freak school again, eh boy?" Vernon Dursley glared at Harry over the morning paper as Harry struggled down the stairs with his school trunk. Harry glanced at his uncle with dislike as he continued down the stairs. "Yes Uncle Vernon. I am going back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry again. Seeing as though it's my school, I suppose it's no wonder. This year, I expect I shall be learning about advanced transfiguration and deadly curses…" He trailed off as he reached the bottom of the stairs and watched as his uncle's face first turned ghostly pale, then bright purple in the space of two heartbeats. With a roar, Vernon ditched his newspaper, heaved his massive bulk up from the kitchen table and lunged at Harry who, with the ease of much practice, dodged nimbly and dashed out the front door, laughing. When he reached the taxi at the end of the driveway, he glanced back to see his uncle standing in the front door, chest heaving as his meaty fists clenched and unclenched. He could almost see the cogs in Vernon's mind tick over as he contemplated ways to punish his nephew. Not that Harry intended to hang around to find out. He waved cheekily at his uncle as the cab driver stowed his belongings in the trunk and Hedwig's cage in the backseat. "See you later, dear Uncle!" If possible, Vernon's face went an even deeper shade of purple and as Harry got into the car; he wondered idly how much more teasing it would take to give his uncle a heart attack. The thought was too tempting and Harry quickly gave the driver directions to Kings Cross Station.

The platform of 9¾ was as crowded as ever as Harry crossed the enchanted barrier. As usual, the scarlet engine of the Hogwarts express was whistling and billowing smoke. As Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger followed him onto the platform, Harry spotted a familiar, unwelcome sight. Draco and his father, Lucius Malfoy stood to one side imposingly. As Draco surveyed the crowd as if he were a king, his father turned to speak to a tall, thin man with greasy black hair. _Snape,_ thought Harry in disgust. The potions master looked as dour as ever and was speaking in a low tone to the elder Malfoy.

"Two of a kind eh, mate?" Ron grinned as Ginny, his younger sister and his mother and father appeared behind them and Harry turned his head to grin back at his best friend. "Ronald, you shouldn't say things like that!" Hermione scolded the still grinning red head. "Aww, come on 'Mione…" Ron snapped his mouth shut as Hermione cut him a glare at him which would turn anyone to stone. Fred and George Weasley careened into the back of their brother as they came flying through the barrier as the clock struck the hour. The three brothers went down in a tangle of flaming red hair and pale, gangly limbs. "That was close!" said one, grinning maniacally and springing back to his feet. "Yeah, nearly didn't make it. You alright mate?" the other asked with a similarly evil grin as he helped Ron to his feet again. Exasperated, Ron nodded as he got himself together. The Weasleys, Hermione and Harry clambered on board the train and found an empty compartment. Harry flopped into a window seat, relieved to be away from the Dursleys. The back of his neck prickled and he turned to see Draco smirking at him from the doorway. 'What do you want, Malfoy?" He snarled. The blonde Slytherin smirked wider. "Temper, temper Potter. Anyone would think you don't like me." The blonde glanced at Ron, nodded regally and gestured vaguely at Ron's threadbare top and faded, holey jeans. "Weasel, I wasn't aware homeless was fashionable this season." He glanced at Hermione, who stiffened threateningly, her face clouding further. "Granger, still hanging out with Weasel? Tut tut." Still smirking, he sidled off, Crabbe and Goyle in tow. "Slimy git," Ron muttered under his breath, earning another glare from Hermione, who seemed to be giving everyone that look. Harry wondered why she was in such a foul mood.

The trip to Hogwarts was uneventful after that. The trolley lady made an appearance around mid afternoon and the trio happily pigged out on sweets. The familiar landscape flew by with the hours and soon, Harry could see the castle on the horizon. Still, it was nightfall by the time they had arrived and were seated in the great hall. The first years were sorted by the tatty Sorting Hat and the Welcome Song was sung. The Feast was served after Dumbledore's amusing annual speech to the student body. The new Defence against the Dark Arts was introduced; an old Auror friend of Moody's called Wolfsbane who looked almost as grizzled as old Mad-Eye himself. Harry glanced at Snape to see his reaction to the new Dark Arts teacher. It was well known Snape wanted the job, but the dark haired professor looked distant, removed, his usually sharp gaze unfocused and misty, and he didn't seem to even notice the new addition to the teaching staff. Harry frowned, but shrugged it off. The ceiling of the great hall showed a clear night sky, brilliant with stars. After the last dessert was eaten and the plates magically cleared, the trio followed the flow of bodies out of the great hall and up the main staircase. The press lessened as they neared the portrait of the fat lady until just the Gryffindores surrounded them. The common room was just as they'd left it with the exception of the red banner that fluttered above the fireplace which had "Welcome Gryffindores!" in curly golden letters and a charmed roaring lion motif. Yawning, Harry and Ron stumbled up the stairs to the boys dormitories. "Night Hermione" they chorused. She smiled. "Goodnight Harry, goodnight Ron."

Unfortunately for Harry, sleep did not come as readily to him as it did for Ron. The red-head's sleepy murmurs about broomsticks and spiders didn't help his plight, and when it became obvious he would not fall asleep in bed, Harry moved to the window to watch the stars. When sleep continued to evade him, Harry found himself slipping into his invisibility cloak and down the stairs of the dorm, across the common room and out the portrait, intent on finding somewhere to think about what the coming year would bring. The Fat Lady greeted him softly, although she couldn't see him. He slipped off the hood and grinned at her, waving as his head seemed to hover on thin air. She giggled quietly and he covered up again as he strode off down the corridor. In his haste, he forgot about the Marauders Map, but, since he was already halfway to his destination already, he decided the cloak would be enough. He navigated the halls silently, meeting no one. As he neared the room of requirement, he sped up, wondering what the room would think he needed tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two **

**In Which We See a Different Side of Snape and Discover He Indeed Has a Heart**

Snape patrolled the halls, wand in hand. As usual, he was dressed in black from head to toe, his hair unwashed, and his skin pale as snow. He had not always looked like this, but found it suited him now; as bitter and twisted on the outside as he was inside. He supposed he shouldn't torture himself by staying here, the very place which brought back so many memories, good and bad from his own school days. _Piper_, his mind sighed as her name surfaced in his memory. His flame, his lady, his _girlfriend_. How childish that word sounded now. But she had never been childish. Innocent, yes. Playful, yes. But not childish. She had known what she wanted and wasn't afraid of fighting for it. Perhaps why she had fitted so well in Slytherin, despite some of her other, Gryffindorish traits. Certainly Lilly Evans had been a passing crush, but Piper had been so much more special. _Real_ in a way Lilly was not. Her sudden disappearance had left him shattered and heartbroken, and he had sworn never again to let anyone into his heart, lest they too, rip it out. In school, he had been fun. Playful, even, but her disappearance had ended all that. He'd become a death eater soon after because they offered security, friendship of sorts, a sense of belonging. Snape shook his head, angry that he was wallowing in an unchangeable past.

A flicker of silvery movement caught his eye and interrupted his thoughts. He cast a quick invisibility spell and zeroed in on the spot. A moment later he spotted a lonely bare foot for a split second before it disappeared again. Smirking, he followed the elusive trail until the figure's hand appeared, reaching out for a doorknob. As the door swung open, the invisibility cloak came off and Snape grinned maliciously as he spotted the dark haired boy. _Potter! _He followed swiftly, removing his spell and darting into the room before the door could close. For a moment, he saw a bathroom, much like the one Prefects used, then Potter spun to see him and the room spun crazily for a moment, before settling. "Professor Snape! I can explain…" Potter trailed off as he realised he was in a completely different room and was being ignored by Snape, who wasn't looking at him, but glancing around the room, with something akin to horrified shock. The room was a potions lab, but with a few minor changes. Instead of a dungeon, it appeared to be a classroom. There was a large workbench along the left side of the room, complete with cauldrons, potion ingredients, and utensils, the door to a storeroom stood ajar, as if a potion making session was in progress. There was a large green plush window seat with a rather romantic view of the lake, a crackling fireplace, Persian rugs, blankets and throw pillows, all done in various shades of green and silver, a muggle Twister game and all manner of sweets from Honeydukes spilled over a large mahogany desk in the centre of the room. The overall affect was quite homey. Bittersweet memories surged and Snape blinked several times as unexpected, unwelcome tears stung his eyes. This was the very room he had spent most of his nights at school, had spent all his free time here with Piper. The room was exactly as they'd left it, the day before her disappearance. He had never been able to find the room after that, yet here it was, pristine to the last detail.

Potter was looking confused, which meant the boy had not expected to find this room. "Potter…" Snape cleared his throat to clear the lump which had formed. "Do you know where we are?" Potter looked surprised at the question, probably wondering when he hadn't been yelled at. "No sir, the Room of Requirement usually gives me a bathroom or a library…" Snape stared at him, perplexed. _Room of Requirement? What nonsense was this? It was his and Piper's private place, somewhere they could practice their potions and study, talk, read, whatever took their fancy. _Was_ Potter saying the room could change? That explained why he'd never been able to find it, certainly._ "Are you saying this room doesn't always look like this?" he knew the question sounded thick, but he needed to know: why now? After all these years of searching, 'patrolling' the halls. Potter looked uncomfortable. "No sir. I've never seen it like this before." Snape drew in a deep, shuddering breath and crossed to the window seat. He ran a hand tenderly over the seat, remembering the hours he and Piper had lay her, reading and cuddling comfortably together. The emotions he had buried deep all these years can flooding out and he collapsed onto the seat and sank his head into his hands as the tears finally came. Deep, wracking sobs shuddered through his thin frame. At this moment, it didn't matter that Potter was still standing in the room, watching in awe as his potions master, whom he had thought a heartless bastard, cried his heart out. It didn't matter that he was a teacher, nor that he was an adult. Nothing mattered. He felt again like the lonely school boy who'd just lost his first love. The agony of never knowing if she was really dead, the pain of her sudden loss, he felt it all again, as sharp as the day he'd first felt it and it was overwhelming.

He felt a tentative hand on his shoulder and glanced up to see Potter looking tense and strained. "You ok, Professor?" Snape chuckled wetly. "Not really, Potter. I suppose you want to know why my seeing this room is enough to reduce this fearsome git of a potions master to cry like a girl?" Potter seemed caught between amusement and trepidation. "If you want to talk about it, yes?" The dark haired boy seemed unsure if this was a joke or not. Snape took a shuddering sigh to calm himself. He needed to talk about it to someone, and Potter was willing to listen. If he had to jinx the boy into forgetting it later, he would. Looking out over the lake he began. "When I was at school, Potter, I was a lot different to what I am now." He glanced back, "Do you honestly think I was pale and greasy then too? Don't answer that," he said hastily as the boy coloured guiltily. "Anyway, I can safely say I was most assuredly not. No doubt this is shattering your happy conviction of me as a heartless, emotionless prick with a malicious mean streak. Never mind. Despite what the majority of the student body think, I wasn't born like this. I wasn't a popular child by a long shot, but I had a few friends. I was a top student too. And I had a girlfriend." Snape watched Potter's jaw drop in the window's reflection and smiled bitterly. "Yes Potter, I know its earth shattering, but close your mouth before your jaw falls off." Potter's mouth slammed shut with an audible click and Snape wasn't sure if the boy had realised his shock shouldn't be that obvious or if he was afraid Snape was threatening to _make_ his jaw fall off. He continued, "Her name was Piper Blackwood and she was the prettiest Slytherin seventh year girl I'd ever seen. We were study partners and it just went from that to friendship and then when I asked her to come to Hogsmeade with me for a drink one day, she asked if it was a date and I told her it was if she wanted it to be." Snape smiled at the memory, unaware that Potter noticed his face softened whenever he said her name. "We dated all year, but the day before graduation, she disappeared. One minute there, the next, just gone! I was, well 'upset' is perhaps not strong enough. I joined the Deatheaters because I needed the company, Potter, I needed to belong, and that's why I signed up, not because I agreed with Voldemort's ideas." He glanced at Potter in the window and could see the boy analysing his words, slotting them into the puzzle that was his potion master's pasts, re-evaluating his assumptions. "I never saw Piper again, and its hard not knowing if she's really dead or not. She was so happy and innocent then. I think about her every day, even now." Snape was glad he was looking out the window. The long restrained tears rolling down his face and the admission was embarrassing. He knew he would cringe over this tomorrow, but right now, Potter's face looked compassionate. And Snape needed some understanding. Dumbledore understood, but there was only so much cryptic kindness one could take and Snape was not big on patience.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three **

**In Which Harry Hears Voices And Is Threatened With Blindness**

Harry was disturbed, embarrassed, stunned and guilty all at once. Snape was nothing like what he'd thought all these years. There was a _heart_ in there, a _broken_ heart at that, and the reason Snape was bitter and cynical was suddenly crystal clear. Hiding behind that cold façade, he could keep his hurt buried and fend other people off at the same time, to save himself more pain. It was a classic defence mechanism. Snape continued to stare out the window, lost in thought, and an uncomfortable silence followed. "Why did you stay here if the memories are so bad?" Snape smiled sadly. "So many of the memories are good, Potter. I can almost hear her now in this room, calling out for me…" Come to think of it, so could Harry. A whispering call: _Severus, Help me! Please I'm trapped…Severus! Please hear me!_ "Umm, Professor? I think I can hear her too." At the thunderous look on Snape's face, he hastily spoke, "No, really Professor! I honestly think I can hear, well someone calling." Frowning, Snape glanced around the room, his eyes alighting on a delicate little glass perfume bottle on the side table next to the window seat. The emerald green teardrop shaped bottle was topped by a twisted stopper shot through with silver. Snape reached for it, lost in memory. "This was the last thing I ever bought her. I actually enchanted it myself. The perfume inside will always smell how she's feeling; light for happy, heavy for sad…" As Snape's long fingers curled around the tiny bottle, his eyes went wide and the bottle slipped from his fingers. Harry lunged for it and managed to cease its descent inches from the floor, but the bottle was turned upside down and the stopper dropped out. The whispers turned to loud cries that grew louder as smoke began to pour out of the bottle, far more than should fit inside it. The silvery smoke coalesced into a beautiful young woman who knelt on the floor, covering her face with her hands, weeping. Snape made a choked sound and the young woman looked up into his dark eyes. Her emerald eyes widened, first with shock, then wonder, her pretty, soft lips forming an O of surprise. She threw her arms around him, with a tinkling, happy laugh. For a split second, Snape sat stock still, as if afraid he was dreaming, then his arms came up and he was squeezing her tightly, seemingly afraid of letting go. One hand was buried in her long, dark, wavy locks as the other stroked her back. After a long moment, she pulled back, sniffing delicately as she brushed away her tears. She was sitting in Snape's lap as she pulled away to study his face. Confusion replaced the happiness in her face. "Sevvy? What happened to you? You look _old_! Did James and Sirius play another prank on you? Don't worry, we'll get them back, baby. You feel thinner…when did that happen? And you really need to wash your hair. And get a tan…what's wrong baby?" She was stroking his cheek as she spoke. Snape's arm snaked around her waist and he drew her closer. "Piper…" her name sounded like a prayer. She smiled and twined her arm around his neck. "Yes Severus?" her voice was sweet. Snape looked at her, pain filling his eyes. "What's the last thing you remember, precious?" Harry's eyes widened at the endearment, but Piper frowned thoughtfully, then her delicate features clouded. "That rat faced _bastard!_ How dare he tell me what to do!" She sprang up and began pacing, her slight body coiled tight with anger. Snape looked pained by the loss of contact, but reached for her gently. "Who, sweetling? Who did this to you?" Piper glanced at him, eyes softening slightly at the pet name before she threw herself down on his lap again. "Riddle, of course." She all but spat the name, as if to even speak it made her ill. Snape's eyes clouded as his face contorted in fury. He sprang to his feet, Piper clutched tight to him as he roared his rage. "THAT TWO FACED SNAKE! All that time, I served him, did whatever he wanted, confided in him, and all along he was the one who took you from me? That slimy, weak, disgusting little…" Snape seemed to run out of steam as Piper placed a small hand on his cheek. Sometime during the rant, she had locked her legs around his waist to stop herself from falling. Snape noticed this finally and his eyes darkened again, but not in anger. Harry had seen where this was going several minutes ago and begun to back out of the room slowly. He was almost to the door when Piper snapped her head around to glare at him. "Potter, you'd better fix Sevvy and leave or you're gonna go blind cause you'll cop such an eyeful of hot, sweaty…James?" Harry flushed bright red and wrinkled his nose in disgust, but then smiled in amusement at the strangled look on Snape's face and stepped back into the moonlight which streamed through the window. Piper cocked her head to one side and frowned. "You're not James, but you look just like him. Except your eyes…What's your name?" Harry stepped forward and held out his hand. "Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you Piper. Snape was just telling me all about you." Piper smiled up at Snape. "Yes, he can never seem to stop spouting my praises…wait, _Potter_?" Snape winced over the top of Piper's head and, catching Harry's eye, jerked his head towards the door. Harry thought it best to beat a hasty retreat before Snape told his love how long she'd been in that bottle. "Uh, I've gotta go, Prof…Snape. I'll see you tomorrow, k?" He glanced at the girl in his Professor's arms. "See you round, Piper." Smiling apologetically at the pair he retrieved his cloak from the floor and made his way back to the door. "Potter." Snape called him just as he was about to disappear. Harry turned. "20 Points to Gryffindor." Harry's mouth dropped open for the third time that night. With a dark chuckle, Snape waved a dismissive hand at him and carried Piper to the window seat, where he sat, cradling her close to his chest.

The shock of seeing Snape act human wore off as Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor common room. He wondered if he should wake Ron and tell him about it, but dismissed the idea. No one would believe that Snape had a heart; the potions master had hidden it too well. As he discarded the cloak and climbed into bed, he couldn't help but smile at the unfamiliar, tender look on Snape's face as he held Piper close.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**In Which Piper Gets Horny And Snape Ignores The Voice Of Reason.**

Snape held Piper close, still not quite believing she was real. _She's alive! She's back!_ In his mind, he saw himself dancing a little jig around the room. Her warm body against his was so familiar he felt 16 again. Certainly his body was acting as a 16 year old's would. He shifted slightly as he smiled ruefully. Good thing Piper hadn't noticed yet. He needed to talk to her and if she noticed…_that_, the only talking there would be was her soft cries of encouragement that he remembered so fondly. Yes, all he needed to do was slip his hand inside her shirt and stroke his finger down the side of her breast like that…Piper shivered in his arms, as she inhaled sharply. He grinned as he continued the caress under her breast and round again, spiralling inwards to her…_Stop it, fool! You have to TALK._ Snape cursed the adult, practical voice in his head. Piper was quivering happily in his lap as, despite his reasoning mind's stern directions to the contrary, his fingers continued to circle through the thin fabric of her bra, occasionally pinching it gently and eliciting small gasps from his one and only love. Piper's delicate porcelain cheeks were flushed as her eyes found his, smoky lashes lowered. He almost groaned; Damn! She knew what that look did to him. He fixed her with a hungry stare as he growled a warning. "Little girl, look at me like that once more and I won't let you out of here until dawn. Is that what you want?" Piper added a pout to the look and he couldn't stop a groan from escaping his lips. She giggled, wriggling playfully on his lap until she finally noticed the bulge in his pants "Well, well, well, Severus, you _do_ seem happy to see me! I suppose no one will miss us till dawn…" She dragged her knuckles over him with another smouldering look and he drew a ragged breath. Withdrawing his wand, he cast a temporary youth spell and his face became that of his twenty something year old self. With another wave of his wand, the seat expanded outwards, stretching the window and growing four posts, a quilt, more pillows and forest green drapes.

Snape' fingers traced burning paths down Piper's body and she sighed, snuggling closer. Snape swallowed the lump in his throat as he felt her fitting herself perfectly against his body with ease. The time since her disappearance had not been entirely wasted. For a long time he had tried to lose himself in other women who looked a little like Piper, but had given up, eventually realising it was a fruitless search. The wealth of experience at his disposal was much appreciated now though. He was going to show Piper just how much he had missed her; how glad he was that she was alive and unharmed.

Tenderly, he lowered Piper onto the bed and stretched out on top of her. "I've missed you so much Piper. You have no idea…" Piper let out a throat purr as her hand fondled him delightfully. "I think I have _some _idea, Sev. I feel like it's been ages but…" anything she might have said was forgotten as Snape's mouth cut off her words. He trailed his fingers down to her centre, teasing it with feather light touches and making her arch into him, seeking more contact until she let out a frustrated growl and grabbed at his painfully hard member. "Piper…" Snape drew back to escape her, wanting to draw out the sweet torture, but she wrapped her legs around his waist and giggled. "I'm horny, Sev, don't play with me...Want. Orgasms. _NOW_!" Chuckling, Snape complied, bracing his hands on either side of her head and sliding himself into her with a content groan. She felt tighter than he remembered and when she clenched herself around him, he had to use every once of the little control he had left not to just drive himself wildly into her in a frenzy until he was spent. No, this was about making Piper feel appreciated, not used. So he rocked himself slowly against her until she lifted her hips and started to match his thrusts. After a while the pace was too slow for Piper, who slid her hands down to his butt and squeezed, urging him on. Snape's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head when he felt her hands on him, pulling him deeper into her tight body. He sped up, grinning down at her when she began panting in time to his thrusts, babbled endearments spilling from her lips breathlessly. Trusting the rhythm to him, her hands trailed up his back and she pulled his head down for a soul-searing kiss. Coming up for air, her green eyes misted as she smiled up at him. " Sevvy. I love you." Snape jerked at her confession and felt his body tighten in response. Grinning wickedly, he sped up, pumping into her with wild abandon. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "My dear girl, do you know how much _I_ love _you_?" He pulled back to stare into her half closed eyes, wanting to watch her climax, then one hand slid down her stomach. He pressed his index finger against her. "_Electro Minimus"_ His whispered spell sent a miniature electrical shock tingling through his fingertip and Piper's eyes shot open as her body tightened around his a moment before her sweet screams of release sent him over the edge. With a roar, he felt himself empty within her and his remaining support arm collapsed, burying his face in her throat.

Piper was gasping breathlessly, chest rising and falling rapidly against his as her body fluttered around his softening rod in the aftershocks of her orgasm. He kissed his way up her throat to nibble teasingly on her ear. "_That's_ how much I love you." Her exhausted giggle sent tingles down his spine.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**In Which Snape's Voice Of Reason Strikes Back And Piper Gets Hysterical**

"That was…uh…wow, Sev!" Piper gasped. Snape grinned as he rolled off her with a sigh of contentment. For long moments, the only sounds to be heard was their heavy breathing and Piper's quiet, sated laughter. The once familiar giggles tugged at the corner of his lips and he smiled for what felt like the hundredth time that night. All too soon though, the annoying little voice in his head spoke up and he felt reality intruding, as unwelcome as the bloody Dark Lord himself. He rolled onto his side, propping his head on his hand. "Pip, there's a lot I haven't told you. The last thing you remember is Tom Riddle sealing you into the bottle in 1974, yes?" Piper, still coming off her passion high, turned her head and looked at him, frowning. "Yes, but Sevvy I…" Snape hushed her with his finger on her lips. "Let me finish, Pip. This is going to be hard enough without you interrupting." He paused, wondering how to begin. "See, before, when you said I looked old? That's because I am. That's how I really look now, Pip, its 1994 now. You've been in that bottle for 20 years." Piper blinked, watching his face for any sign of emotion. A small puff of air rushed from her lips as she tried to absorb the information. "You're kidding right? Not even Riddle's _that_ vindictive, is he?" Her beautiful eyes pleaded him to agree with her. Snape smiled sadly. "No, Pip. After you disappeared, Riddle started calling himself Lord Voldemort and he built an army of followers. Witches, wizards, were wolves, you name it. He killed a lot of innocent people. I joined his ranks because I wanted to belong, although in hindsight, that wasn't the smartest thing to do. It didn't take me long to figure out I didn't want to be there, so I came back to Hogwarts. You remember Proffesor Dumbledore? He's the new Headmaster and he gave me the Potion Master's job. That's what I was talking about before when Potter was here; Riddle never told me what he did to you; he just let me join him even though it was his fault to begin with." Piper looked ill. When she spoke, her voice was a cracked whisper. "Twenty years? Didn't you ever think to look in this room?" Snape smiled tightly. "Believe me, Pip, I've tried to find this room most every night since you disappeared, but it never appeared for me. Maybe because it wasn't the room I wanted to find; it was _you_." He reached out to stroke her cheek, but she jerked away so fast she fell off the bed. Struggling to her feet, she backed away. "Twenty years, Severus! Did anyone bother looking for me at all?" Her voice was rising, becoming hysterical.

Snape tried to calm her down. "I did. Your parents did. So did all your friends. Even Lilly & James. You were the first of so many disappearances. Actually, I should have known Riddle was involved when others started disappearing because of him. I'm sorry, Pip." Piper began to laugh madly. "You're _sorry? _Sorry doesn't cut it, Severus. and it's not you I want an apology from. Tom Riddle is going to die. Very slowly. Maybe I'll _crucio_ him until he goes crazy, or I could use that curse you invented; what was it? Ah yes, _Rictusempra_. Yes, until he bleeds to death; that could be fun..."She stopped ranting at the look on Snape's face. "What? Don't you want revenge on that slimy, disgusting, perverted, no-good…what _is_ it, Sev?" Snape forced a tight smile on his face. "Piper, that boy, Potter? He's James' son. He and Lilly got married and spawned." Snape sneered momentarily, but stopped when he saw the sorrow on Piper's face. she, unlike him, had been friends with both James and Lilly, despite the house rivalry. She was the reason James had never gone too far in his taunting of 'Snivellus'; she'd hexed him whenever things went too far and it was for the sake of her friendship James had saved Snape from Lupin when he was a howling werewolf. "Ridd…Lord Voldemort came for them and they died. For some reason, _Avada Kedavra _failed to kill that boy." Piper frowned and opened her mouth to protest, but he overrode her. "The curse backfired and Voldemort was thrown from his body, but he didn't die. He's been after the Potter boy for 14 years and Potter's been defeating him every year since he started school and Voldemort just keeps coming back." The sympathetic look on Piper's face warred with the disgust for Riddle's seeming inability to just bloody _die._ "That _prat._ So, he's still alive then? He must be really powerful. _Can_ I kill him, Sev? I don't think I'm strong enough if he's still here after all that." She was slumping in defeat and exhaustion.

Snape opened his arms and, moving forwards, she settled into their shelter miserably. "Can we work, Sevvy? You've seen so much; done a lifetime's worth of stuff I wasn't a part of. Do you still love me?" _Ah. There's the real reason for the hysterics; she thinks I'm not going to be interested in a younger women. No mention of her not wanting an older man; that's reassuring._ In answer, Snape twisted around and lay her back on the bed. Covering her body with his, he kissed her; slow, deep and gentle as he trailed his hands down her sides & back up to stroke her face & hair, as if he meant to memorise the feel of her in his arms & hold her to him forever, which he did want to do, desperately. Drawing back, he brushed her hair back from her face; so familiar and fondly remembered. "I would have no other, beloved. In twenty years there has been none who can hold a candle to you. I will show you how precious you are to me later, my girl, when you're over the shock. Until then, how about we get some sleep?" Piper, already sleepy, smiled at his declaration & hinted carnal promise, then nodded, reassured. Smiling, he shifted them until he was spooned up behind her, arms wrapped around her small frame protectively. Sighing contentedly, Piper snuggled back against him and he pulled the blankets over them both. With a wave of his wand, the torches lining the walls snuffed out, leaving them in warm darkness. Snape set a _Tempus_ charm to wake them up a bit earlier so he could get Piper back to his own rooms and visit the headmaster before breakfast. He had no idea what to do with Piper. He wondered how he could possibly keep up the heartless bastard façade with his girlfriend popping into the room to smooch every few minutes the way she used to when they were in school. The scenario played out in his head & he chuckled sleepily. Piper was already asleep, looking every inch the beautiful, peaceful angel in his protective arms, dark hair fanning out across the pillow.

On the dresser beside the bed, the green glass bottle glinted in the silvery moonlight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**In Which Snape Washes His Hair, Is Threatened With Bat Dung And Doesn't Wear Black.**

Snape was awoken by the _Tempus_ charm the next morning. For a moment, he was confused by the green velvet canopy waving slightly above him & the warm presence at his side, then memory came rushing back & he grinned at the happiness which welled up within him. The _Tempus_ charm was flashing at 5:45am. Piper stirred sleepily in his arms & he smiled down at her as he laid a gentle kiss on her temple & got up. The Room of Requirement sensed his need & the wall next to the store room door shimmered slightly. When it cleared, a bathroom lay beyond the open archway. The bath was much like the one in the Prefect's bathroom & remembering Piper's advice, he washed his hair. A small noise alerted him to Piper's presence. Naked, she wandered over to the steps & descended slowly, still half asleep. She reached him as he rinsed out the shampoo. "Sevvy, stop hogging the scented bubbles." Piper's sleepy complaint came from around his chest area & he glanced down in time to see her lay her head against him. "If you fall asleep again, I'll turn off the hot water, Pip." Piper pulled away & glared impressively. "You dare, Severus, & I will see to it that all your potions turn to bat dung for the rest of the week. You should know better than to tease me in the morning. I'm not in the mood till I've had breakfast." Snape kissed her soundly, then grinned as he climbed out. "You finish your bath love; I have to go talk to Dumbledore about what we have to do with you." Out of a habit long since forgotten from the days when the pair of them would sneak out at night for intimate baths together, Snape turned on Piper's favourite scents; lime, vanilla & passionfruit as he got out & Piper let out a sigh of pleasure as the familiar scents filled the air. Spike dried his hair with a wave of his wand & decided to wear something other than black for once…a green so dark it was almost black should do nicely. Feeling better than he had in years, Snape swept out of the Room of Requirement & made his way to the Headmaster's office.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk as usual when Snape entered. He glanced up at his potions master & went quite still. "Severus, you look, well, exceptionally cheerful today. I see you've finally decided to stop using that dreadful _Mortis Animaus _Glamour." The twinkle in the old man's eyes was so bright; Snape wondered how he wasn't blinded by it. He realised he had indeed forgotten to cover his features with the attraction-dampening glamour spell. He had used it since Piper's disappearance. She was back though, so there was no reson to continue its use. Snape crossed the room in three strides, sat himself in the chair opposite & stared into Dumbledore's eyes in invitation. The old man hesitated for a moment, then sat forward & gazed back. Snape dropped his barriers as he felt the cautious 'knock' on the 'door' of his mind. He felt Dumbledore's light intrusion & pushed forward the recent memories he wanted to show & locking up the ones he didn't. Dumbledore skimmed for a moment, then sat back. The whole thing had taken no more than a few moments, which was why he had chosen a mind link over explaining it himself. Dumbledore slumped into his seat with a heavily exhaled breath. "I had wondered at the similarities between Miss Devereaux's disappearance & all the other victims of Riddle, but to imprison her in that manner seems rather twisted, even for Riddle at such a young age. For the moment, I see no reason why Miss Devereaux cannot simply join you as your Potions Assistant. From what I recall, she missed only a few weeks of schooling?" Snape nodded. "Then I think it is fair to say if you can arrange with the other staff members to complete her training in the next few months, she can study as your assistant in a more permanent manner. Or perhaps replace Professor Higgle in Enchantments? She was quite skilled at those, yes?" Again Snape nodded. Dumbledore smiled. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Severus. For the time being, Miss Devereaux may sit with you at the Staff Table in the Great Hall. I will leave her living arrangements to you." Snape blushed slightly, then rose to his feet. "Thank you headmaster. Piper will be staying with me for the moment." With that he swept out. Piper met him at the bottom of the staircase, smiling. She was dressed in a robe two shades lighter than his, & her hair was loose but for two sections over her temples which she'd pulled back & plaited. There were Slytherin-green streaks through her dark locks; the result of one of Piper's favourite enchantments. The colour brought out her eyes. Snape passed the gargoyle & opened his arms to her. Piper ran at him & Snape spun her around, laughing.

Holding her close, he breathed the scent of her clean hair greedily. "Pip, you are going to be my assistant. I have to talk to the other teachers about you finishing up your final year, then Dumbledore says you can go for the Enchantments position if you want to." Piper looked a bit over whelmed as he let her out of his embrace & linked arms with her so he could guide them towards the Great Hall where breakfast awaited them. "I'd like that Sevvy. Enchantments was always my best subject by far. What did Dumbledore say about…well, _us_?" Her hold on his arm tightened & Snape smiled down at her gently. "You're going to be staying in my apartment until you choose to move out. Dumbledore can rustle up another Teacher's Flat if you'd prefer…" His words were silenced as Piper pulled them to a halt & faced him. "Severus, I want to be with you. If I'm in a different apartment, how am I supposed to sleep next to you & see you naked? Silly, I don't want to live by myself. Ever." She stood on her tip-toes & kissed him soundly. Snape was thankful for the blissfully deserted corridor. Spinning them, Snape pressed her against the wall & proceeded to prove his approval to her words.

Unfortunately, he heard a slight noise & had to break off his exploration of her welcoming mouth. They got themselves sorted just in time to greet a bunch of Gryffindor sixth years. Potter was among them, as well as the youngest male Weasley, the-know-it-all Granger, the Irish boy; what's-his-name Finnegan & that useless Longbottom boy. Snape glanced at Potter & nodded. "Morning, Potter. We will be starting Alchemy today, so you & Granger may want to brush up on general knowledge, not that it will do _you_ much good Mr Weasley. The potion we will be trying today turns copper to gold. It's rather advanced. Fifty points to anyone who gets it right." He left the stunned Gryffindors behind as he & Piper descended the main staircase to the Great Hall. Piper habitually tried to head for the Slytherin table, only to have Snape pull her back discreetly. "Staff table, Pip luv, remember?" Piper flashed him a grin & strode straight down the length of the hall, stylishly tailored robes swirling. Snape gave her a moment, then followed.


End file.
